The Doctor Is In
by xshear
Summary: Nurse Swan faints and Dr. Masen insists on examining her. AU-HUMAN.


"Bella, do you have a moment? I wanted to discuss the treatment for 342 with you." I looked up exhaustedly from my paperwork. The last thing I wanted to do was discuss some stupid care plan with an over arrogant doctor.

"Look, I'd love to but I'm completely ..." I began to say, looking up at the intruder. What I saw was my own personal definition of a God. He was tall, his lean muscles peaking slightly through his uniform, his perfectly placed messy bronze locks, and his emerald eyes smoldering beneath his long lashes.

"Oh! Dr. Masen, of course..." I blurted out. I sighed, feeling like a stupid horny teenage girl. He just seemed to smile. That damn crooked smile that bought even straight men to their knees.

"Bella please call me Edward. It seems unfair that I get to call you by your first name, and you get to call me by my last. Unless, you preferred it if I called you Nurse Swan?" I didn't hear a single thing after that comment - I think I may have blacked out. For all I could picture was Edward, bending me over, calling me Nurse Swan, asking me if I preferred it this way. I looked upwards, and saw Dr.Masen bending over me, a slight worried look upon his face. I looked around, I was on the floor - I've must of fell out of my chair.

"Bella, are you okay? You look a bit pale." His warm hand pressed against my cheek. I side, leaning my face in towards his hand. He seemed to smile.

"Why don't I check you out, just to make sure your okay." I protested.

"Oh really, Dr... um, Edward, I'm okay. Just had a lost moment, I guess." I said sheepishly, heat rising to my cheeks. He chuckled and then his gorgeous face took on a determined look.

"Really Bella I must insist_. _My nurses have to be in perfect condition to take care of all my sick patients. I won't have it any less." He stated as he took my hand, leading me to one of the empty rooms on the floor. Walking into the room, I made sure that my eyes stayed fixated on the boring white wall.

"Sit." He said, his head nodded towards the bed. I groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to go good, I just knew it. I can barely stop making googol eyes at him and now, now he wants me to sit on a bed while he "examines" me? Oh sweet Jesus.

He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me. I fidgeted nervously, my hands in my lap playing with a nonexistent object. Edward must of noticed.

"Nervous, Nurse Swan? You know, they say I'm one the best." I snorted inwardly.

_One of the best, right. Somehow I doubt they were talking about his medicine abilities._

He asked the question again. I blinked a few times before answering.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry."

"Another lost moment I suppose?" I nodded, noticing the blood pressure cuff in his hand.

"Yes, I seem to have lots of those, huh?" He just chuckled as he placed the cuff onto my arm as my heart rate seemed to decided to exhilarate. I cursed inwardly.

_Calm down Bella! Do you want him to know the effect he's having on you? For Jesus' sake, give me a break here._

A few silent moments passed as he finally slipped off the cuff.

"Well, everything looks good Bella, but your heart rate is off the charts." I blushed feverishly. _Great he noticed. Way to go Bella. Your boss now officially knows you have the hots for him._

"You know Bella, there's a lot of Nurses that would kill to be in the position you are right now." I looked at him dumbly.

"My position?"

"Yes, your position. Alone... with me, in an empty room." I nearly choked on his words. _Alone. Empty. Room. Me. _ I didn't know what to say, I was speechless.

"I... I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He smiled and gingerly took my chin in his hand.

"Silly Bella. You don't think I don't hear you guys out there?" He then began to recite one of the conversation I remembering having with one of my co-workers.

"_Can you just imagine what he'd look like naked? God, if he looks that good in just scrubs, I don't even think I could fathom what he would look like underneath them." Rose had asked, watching Dr. Masen through the glass window._

_"I'd like him underneath me. He'd never know what hit him."_ I groaned at that last comment. I remember that conversation between Rose and I. It was lunch and that conversation was suppose to be private and unheard.

"I'm truly sorry Dr. Masen, it won't happen again - it was completely and utterly unpro..." I was trying to apologize, but he bought his finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Bella, you cannot imagine how hard your little comment made me that day." My mouth dropped open, he must be joking.

"I... I'm sorry?" He just chuckled his musical laugh, that laugh that made my insides shutter.

"Bella please, let me show you what you do to me..." Before my brain could protest, he weaved his hands in my hair and pulled me closer. His lips hovered over mine, his tongue running over my bottom lip. I moaned almost instantly, my lips parting slightly. He took advantage of the moment and ran his tongue against mine. I was instantly welcomed with the taste of something warm and... sweet.

He tasted of candy. Of pure forbidden, sweet, luscious candy. _To hell with being good, I was going to be bad for once, dismiss all the rules. I was going to have my fun with Dr. Masen._

I pulled back, a smirk appearing on my face. He looked at me slightly confused.

"Bella?" I shushed him, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Didn't you recall that I said that I'd like to see you underneath me, Dr. Masen?" His eyes widened slightly at my comment, his hands grabbing my waist, sliding me on top of him. I moaned. His hardness was already present and it was teasing me through my scrubs. His hands eager found the hem on my top and pulled in off effortlessly.

"Lace Nurse Swan? I've only dreamed of it..." He purred, his study hands caressing my breast through the flimsy fabric. I grabbed a fist full of his top in pure pleasure.

"Clothes... need... to go." I breathed, my thoughts concentrated on his working hands, which were now skillfully undressing me. He groaned, flipping me over. I gasped in surprise.

"I've waited for this for so long Bella, I want you and I want you now." He growled. I nearly squealed in anticipation as I watched his shoes...his top...and finally his pants hit the floor. His warm chest greeted my naked one, his lips greedily engulfing mine. His lips left mine only to have them trail down to my neck, my collarbone, and finally to my more than eager, awaiting breast. He happily lavished it with attention, his other hand making its way downward. My hips bucked in anticipation as my hands squeezed his lean muscles that sat upon his shoulders.

"Oh, Edward..." I moaned softly, my head arching against the pillow. His hand continued to caressed me softly, torturing me in the process.

"More, please Edward, I need more." I begged. I was tired of all this teasing, it was slow, and utterly frustrating.

"Begging now are we?" He asked. I cleared my throat, grabbed the side of his boxers, pushing them down past his hips.

"Actually, I'm _demanding_ Doctor." That was all it took. He pushed himself - his glorious cock into me. _Pure satisfaction._ He seemed to be thinking the same thing, his eyes closed, that damn crooked smile crossed his face again.

"Bella..." He groaned as he began to find his rhythm. Our bodies moved together, our skin slick with pure pleasure. My fingers gripped his slick skin more tightly - my body was going to explode out of pure physical pleasure. His hands found their way back up into my hair, he was pulling, stroking it, making me crazy. He panted slightly louder, his groans became more prominent. I enveloped his body around mine - my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms wrapped tightly around his back. He seemed to response to this - his movements became faster, more eager.

"Ugnh..." He moaned incoherently. I didn't notice though, my own self pleasure was taking over my body. I called out softly, my moans muffled by the softness that were Edward's lips. My body couldn't take it anymore - the feeling of his lips on mine, his soft, hard cock inside me, his hands caressing everywhere else, I was in pure lust filled heaven.

"Edward...I...I'm..." I moaned, my body giving in to his. This seemed to push him to the edge, I felt his body slightly shiver then relaxing against mine. He lifted his head from my shoulder and gave me a lazy smile.

"So, Nurse Swan...about that care plan for 342?"

"Oh, Dr. Masen I think that can wait just a few minutes more." I said, bring my lips to his. "I can think of other things that needs to be taken care of beforehand, can't you?" He nodded softly.

"Oh yes, my dear Bella, yes I can."


End file.
